Number Five
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: What if Number Five shows up on John and Henri's doorstep before the battle, even before the Mogadorians know where John is and turns things in a whole new direction.
1. Chapter 1

Henri's POV

I was sat at the dining room table doing my usual daily check ups on the computer, looking for any leaks that put me or John at risk, anything that about the other five Lorien children out there, anything at all. Like normal I found nothing that worried me or gave me hope. John was in his room, I was guessing he was thinking about life before we got to Earth, before Lorien's destruction or trying to force his telekinesis to work. Trying to get telekinesis to form wasn't going too well and I was worried, I was beginning to wonder whether the other Garde were having the same problems.

Just as I shut down the computer I heard a soft knock at the door and wondered who the hell would be calling around at the hour, considering it was almost midnight. It made me wary, slightly worried that is was a Mogadorian but then I didn't think they would knock that quietly. Or at all. I grabbed a knife just in case and stuck it through by belt at the back.

I opened the door quickly so I would be ready to defend myself, but there was no need. Because at the door wasn't a Mogadorian, but a small teenage girl. She looked a mess, her hair was like a haystack, he clothes and face were covered in mood and she was holding on to the door frame as she gasped for breath. She'd obviously been running for a long time. I noticed she was carrying a huge bag on her back, the kind mountain climbers wore. I thought she might have been walking in the woods and run into trouble but then I realised no one went walking in the woods alone not at that time especially.

She was shaking and I could tell she was ready to collapse. Looking at me as she continued to gasp she tried to speak. "N-n-n."

"I'm sorry I can't understand you. What's wrong?" I asked.

She tried again. "N-number four." Then her knees buckled under her and she began to fall onto the porch unconscious. I caught her before she hit the wooden floor in my arms. I couldn't believe it, how did she know about us. Is she...

"John! Get down here quick!"

John's POV

I was lying on my bed thinking about Lorien, about life before the invasion and what happened during it, trying to bring more and more memories back. Just as I was about to turn out the light and go to sleep I heard Henri shout me. "John! Get down here quick!"

I didn't hesitate for a second because it could have been anything he wanted me for, from him wanting to tell me he's found something on the internet or he wanted me to come down and get ready because we were being attacked, although the last one seemed unlikely considering how quiet it was, but you never know. After leaping up from my bed I headed straight to the front of the house and was shocked by what I found. In the open doorway I found Henri lifting a girl into his arms who appeared unconscious. She was about the same age as me. Henri looked at me when he saw me. "Give me a hand will you."

Immediately I rushed over to take her out of his arms and carry her myself since I was a little stronger than him and the girl was wearing a pretty heavy looking bag. Henri stopped me when began to lift her up. "Wait, check her ankle."

"What? Why?" I didn't understand what the girl's ankle had to do with anything when she was in such a mess.

"Just do it will you, quick this bag is huge."

Gently I rolled up the leg of her jeans and gasped at what I saw. There, as clear as the ones on my leg, were the three scars representing the three Loriens who had been hunted down.

She was like me. She was a Lorien. One of the remaining six.


	2. Chapter 2

John's POV

Truthfully I was really happy that one of the others had finally showed up but I was confused just as much. What was she doing here? What the hell had happened to her? Where was her Cêpan? I looked at Henri and knew he was feeling and thinking the same as me. There were so many questions I had. After Henri handed her to me he went to look at the scars on her legs. Once I had laid her down gently on the couch I sat on the chair beside it waiting for her to wake up as she didn't seem hurt just totally drained. Henri joined me in the chair on the other side. My questions came out at him while the girl was asleep.

"Which number is she?"

"Not sure, but I do recognise her a little now from the last we saw them when we landed here. I think I remember her Cêpan is called Amelia but again I'm not sure."

"Oh Ok. I wonder where her Cêpan is. I thought they would have stayed together."

"Normally they probably would. I'm worried for the sake of this girl that something has happened to her." He really did look worried.

As I sat waiting impatiently I took in the girl's appearance. She looked just like me, normal teenager who's had a bad start in life. She had mid length hair that was a bronzy brown colour, it looked like she had dyed it a few times probably when she's had to change identities but it suited her. Through the mud I could see she had one of those faces that looked sweet and innocent most of the time but with a little smile and show of teeth it could look still sweet but also mischievous. Yes, just like another teenager. But not your average teenager underneath.

Suddenly she started to stir, I'd moved her bag off her shoulders so she could move easier so she didn't need as much energy. Her eyes soon flickered open and she looked straight at me and Henri. In her confusion she darted up right in panic and pulled a knife out from her pocket. I stood up and held my hands out to her to show we meant no harm. "Whoa, whoa. It's Ok. You're safe here, I'm Number Four."

She looked at me for a second, unsure whether to trust what she heard in her state. As proof I concentrated and flashed the lights on in my hands. She smiled at what she saw before putting the knife away and apologising. "I'm sorry. My brains muddled up at the minute. It's nice to have finally found you. I'm Number Five by the way."

"It's nice to meet you too. I've been waiting for this day to come for a very long time. But I don't mean to be rude but why exactly are you here." It still sounded rude but she seemed Ok by it.

"I really don't know to be honest. I guess it's because I'm useless on my own and I guessed since you're next on the hit list you're the best person to turn to. I hope you don't mind I'm here, I can go if you want me to." I could tell she was one of those really nice people who went out of there way for everyone else.

Henri interrupted. "Of course we don't mind. Like John said we I glad to see you."

"John? You have a real name here too huh. I wasn't sure if it was just me who preferred a real name."

"Yeah, what's yours?" I asked, because she was right. Being called Number Four too much would have got on my nerves.

"Alex."

"Cool, so where's your-."

"John, enough with the questions for now. I'm sure Alex would like to get cleaned up first. Alex would you like to you the shower here?"

"Yes please. And thanks. Oh and John don't worry, I will answer all of your questions when I'm done." She smiles as Henri points out where the bathroom is. I smile back as she walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

John's POV

I couldn't stop thinking as I waited for Alex to come back, every second another question hit my mind, some more important than others. Henri and I sat in silence during this time and I could tell he was doing the same as me. Luckily Alex was back in twenty minutes, she still looked extremely exhausted but still a lot better. She came and sat back down before saying with a smile. "So what's the first question?"

I rushed in before Henri. "Where is your Cêpan?"

Her face dropped as soon as I got the sentence out and her face twisted into a slight frown. "Well about eleven months ago some Mogadorians showed up, because of the charm I managed to escape but Amelia wasn't as fortunate. I guess they realised we are easier t kill in the future when we are alone, which is why I came here."

As Henri sighed I spoke again. "Oh, I'm really sorry."

She smiled back sadly. "It's Ok, isn't anybodies fault but the Mogs. Anything else you want to ask."

This time Henri got in before me. "Yes. How the hell did you find us?"

"Actually I couldn't have done it if I didn't run into some Mogs, they led me here."

"Wait, you mean they know where we are!" That seriously freaked Henri out.

"No, when I found them they weren't sure where you were but they were close to finding out. I used they own technology against them and found out for myself before I led them in the wrong direction to you. That's why I looked like crap when I got here, I ran ten miles west before doubling back to get here, so currently the Mogadorians are like miles away and clueless."

This relaxed Henri a lot but he was also really impressed. "So you did all that by yourself? You've been absolutely fine for the last eleven months?"

"Well yeah I guess. I've just been continuously running and hiding all this time. But I've sort of taken in that we can't keep running and hiding until our legacies fully develop. I mean it's obviously doing no good or one, two and three would still be here. I believe it's time the last six came together, otherwise they will kill us just as easily."

She made perfect sense in my opinion at first but then I realised that because the charm had been broken because we were now together. "So now we are all at risk right? Even you?"

She just shrugged. "It was going to happen sooner or later if I just hung around in the shadows waiting."

I guessed that was the end of that conversation. We were going to help each other, end of. Then the most obvious question popped into my head and I couldn't believe it wasn't the first thing I asked. "So, what are your legacies?"

She smiled again, obviously happy I had given her a chance to show off her powers. "Well there's the obvious one." She stopped and lifted her arm up and within a second Henri was floating in the air, he didn't look too impressed.

"Hey, I'm not a guinea pig." He shouted out.

Alex stopped and Henri dropped back in his seat. She carried on. "And there's my second one." As soon as the last word came out she disappeared right in front of me. I assumed she had invisibility until I felt a tapped on my shoulder. Looking around Alex was stood there, she had gotten there in less than half a second. Teleportation. She reappeared in front of me and Henri again, who looked amazed, before finishing. "And my personal favourite. "

She clenched her fists as she stood and within the same moment her entire body burst into flames. Incredibly, she didn't burn and neither did anything she was touching. It was like she could control what the flames attacked. She grinned before saying. "Body shield."


	4. Chapter 4

John's POV

I'm not going to lie, I was a little jealous. Not only had all her legacies appeared but she had full control of her telekinesis while I couldn't even lift a tennis ball. Henry of course was mesmerised by her control and development. Don't get me wrong I was happy for her, but still, I couldn't help that little bit of annoyance. I think it was aimed more at me than her anyway.

Soon after Alex showed us her legacies there wasn't much else to discuss. She'd led the Mogadorians away, she was officially staying with us charm or no charm and she had some pretty awesome powers. That was all that needed to be said. Alex slept on the coach for the night.

The next morning as I headed downstairs I realised that Sam was coming over to watch my training so I had some introductions to do. To be honest I wasn't sure of what Alex would think of a human knowing our secret but considering how laid back she seemed I had high hopes she would be cool with it. When I got downstairs Alex was already awake, she was sat with a coffee, clenching her fists and concentrating. It looked like she was trying to control her legacies. "What are you doing? I thought your legacies were fine?"

"My body shield is only partially complete, right before Amelia died she told me the shield can take the form of other elements as well as fire but there others take time and patience. But I'm not a patient person."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. So how's it going?"

"Well I think I've find one of the other elements. Look at my wrist."

I did as she said and was quite surprised by what I saw because a small area of the skin on the inside of her wrist was slowly turning to ice. "Whoa, what do you think will happen when you have that one under control?"

"By the looks of it my whole body will turn to solid ice that probably won't melt. Try sticking a sword through ice, I bet it doesn't go so well. But whatever I will try again later."

Just then Henri came down the stairs. "Sam's on his way, he's on his bike coming down the road."

"Who's Sam?"

I decided to tell her then that he knew about us. "He's my friend, he kind of knows about us."

"You told someone about us?" Her expression was unreadable and I was beginning to think she wasn't happy about it. Just when I was about to apologise she grinned at me. "Wow I'm jealous, I wish I had the chance to tell someone, then again I never even got the chance to make any real friends."

"Neither did I until I came here."

"Well I'm liking it here already, can't wait to meet your friend then."

At that moment a knock came at the door. I stood to answer it. "Hey Sam."

"Hey John are- whoa! Er hey er... who's this?" He was staring behind me with his mouth hanging open. I looked back and realised that Alex was standing behind me with a sweet smile on her face aimed at Sam.

"Oh, this is Alex. She's from Lorien like me."

"Nice to meet you Alex. Wait you mean you're one of the nine?"

Alex answered him. "Number five to be exact."

Sam was still staring, unsure what to say or do. I knew he wasn't good around girls but this was the worst he'd ever been.

Luckily for him Henri saved him from pure embarrassment. "Ok are we going to start training or what?"

"Yeah I guess." I had to get it over with at some point. I was honestly embarrassed about screwing it up with Alex watching. I was going to look like a total idiot when I can't lift a ball but she can lift people.

We all headed outside. Alex and Sam stood on the porch to watch while me and Henri stood on the grass lawn with a box of tennis balls. Henri threw the first ball when I was ready. It rose into the air and... hit the ground. I sighed and looked at Alex to see what she was thinking, she was smiling in sympathy.

"It's Ok John, I had the very same problem as you at one point, although I didn't use the technique to beat it. I'm curious to see how this will work."

Time went by with no result. Ball after ball just hit the ground. I noticed Sam and Alex spent most of the time filling each other in on things. They kept looking over every so often to see if I had made any progress. An hour after the training started Henri threw the last ball from the box and unsurprisingly it landed at my feet. Just as Henri sighed in almost defeat Alex stepped of the porch and walked over to Henri, putting her hand on his shoulder she said. "Why don't you let me try the technique Amelia tried with me?"

Henri nodded, obviously he didn't know what else to do. "Knock yourself out."

Alex began walking slowly towards me. I watched her curiously, unsure what she was going to do to try to help me. Once she almost in front of me she smiled. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Without another word she flashed forward and punched me square in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

Henri's POV

I wasn't sure what Alex was going to do to help John develop his telekinesis but I certainly didn't expect what she did do. I watched her stroll up to him and without any explanation slam her fist into his nose. John almost fell backwards but just managed to catch his footing at the last minute. Sam jumped up and started to run towards them to stop her. I would have joined him but it clicked in my mind what she was doing and instead I stopped him "Wait, give it a minute."

John looked shocked. "What the hell was that for?"

Alex never stopped to explain herself she just grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him where it hurt before teleporting behind him to kick him down into the grass. He never fought back, probably because of who she was, he didn't want to hurt her even though she was hurting him. John rose slowly to his feet and stared wide eyed at her.

Alex showed no emotion as she ordered him. "Fight back John."

"Why?"

Again she didn't answer, just went in to attack him again and this time she didn't stop straight away. She sent her boot flying into his jaw before crashing her fist into the back of his head and after just kept on hitting. As John tried to grab her to stop her from attacking she disappeared before reappearing at the other side of the lawn. John was seriously confused and a little scared. I could tell he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hurt one of his own. "What the hell is this?"

"Are you going to fight back yet?"

"Of course not."

"Fine."

Alex started to run at him to attack him again. She got half way across the lawn when John held out his hand at her and begged. "Stop! Please!"

At that moment me, Sam and John gasped together because Alex was suddenly suspended in midair. We all looked absolutely shocked except for Alex, she was grinning. John's panic and confusion had kick started telekinesis dramatically. He realised he was the one causing her to hang in the air and he lowered he slowly and warily.

Alex was still grinning in amusement. "Don't worry, I'm done beating the crap out of you. I knew it would work. Amelia did the exact same to me."

"She got your legacy to work by beating you up?"

"No she got it to work by scaring me but I guess it's the same thing. Sorry about that by the way but at the end of the day it's not the technique that matters it's the result."

"Will it still work after?"

"Let's find out shall we." And with that she grabbed the knife from the back of her jeans and launched it at John's face. Again he held his hand out in defence and the knife froze in front of his face.

"Whoa! What if that didn't work?"

She just shrugged at him. "I had faith."

"You are scary."

"I know but sometimes you need to be to survive."

I don't think any of us could have argued with that.

Sam walked over to them with me and bumped fists with John. "Well that was pretty awesome."

I looked at Alex before thanking her. "That was some good training, violent but good. It's a shit good thing you showed up."

"Damn good thing Henri." John corrected me as always.

The girl just laughed at me.

Whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

John's POV

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. I spent most of the day with Sam, messing around with my newly formed power while Henri had a long chat with Alex, probably about things I didn't understand yet.

Sam was staying the night- he'd gone back home to get a camp bed- and at around 10pm we sat at the table waiting for Henri and Alex to come in for supper. Finally Henri came in but alone. "Hey, isn't Alex having anything to eat?"

"She says she's not hungry. She is outside, I think she is still upset about Amelia."

"And her third legacy?"

"Ah, that might be it too. She looked deep in concentration out there and she kept getting frustrated."

I felt bad for her, and actually kind of guilty. She had lost her Cêpan and I still had Henri. She had helped me gain my powers yet there was nothing I could do to help her with hers. The least I could do was talk to her. "I'll be back in a minute."

I went outside of the house and find Alex sat on the porch staring at her wrist. I sat down beside her. "Hey."

She replied without looking up. "Hey."

"Are you Ok?"

Her eyes narrowed and at first I thought she was annoyed at me or something but then I she strained the muscles in her arm before releasing them with a long sigh I realised she was just annoyed with herself. "Not really."

"Anything I can do? I do kind of owe it to you."

"You don't owe me anything. The only ones who owe me anything are the Mogs. They first took my family from me and then they took Amelia and I've always said I'd avenge them all. Truth is, no matter what I have managed alone the past months, developing my legacies has always been something I couldn't do alone, Amelia was the one who brought them out of me."

"You have us now you know."

"Yeah I know but I still have no idea what to do."

I didn't know what to say so she went back to concentrating on her wrist. I watched as I found it quite fascinating. As I watched, slowly her veins turned a crystal blue as ice began to spread up them, then a small amount of her skin began to freeze over. She couldn't get it to spread any further than that though. Although I could feel the cold radiating from her arm she didn't feel a thing and I wondered if she was resistant to the cold.

"In case you're wondering, I'm heat and cold proof."

"Do you read minds now?"

"Not that I know of."

"So, putting your freeze over issues aside what else does this legacy of yours enable you to do."

"Well..." She stood up and walked into the centre of the lawn. Again she tightened her knuckles and she burst into flames. "Although this is meant to be a body shield Amelia showed me how to control the flames."

She scooped her burning hand through the flames that licked at her shoulder, filling her palm with a piece of the inferno. Holding her hand out in front of her the flame she held suddenly came alive, floating above her fingertips, completely at her control. Her face came close to the flame -unfazed by the intense heat anyone else would feel- and gently blew into it like it was a birthday candle. I didn't expect much to happen which is why I jumped. The flame suddenly roared forward, exploding to about ten times its original size, engulfing Alex completely.

For a second the fire kept on burning wildly in the air before it began to subside. Soon I could see the lawn again, and Alex who was stood exactly where she was before with a big grin on her face, proud of her legacy.

"Now imagine what I could do if I learned complete control of this. I could turn the Mogs to ice cubes and cinder blocks any day."

I found it hard to imagine her learning control of that, but I did know being her enemy was the last thing I would want. Facing down that was the last thing I wanted.

At that very second Henri and Sam came running out. Henri who obviously knew what Alex was capable of was smiling with his arms folded while a completely shocked Sam stood with his mouth hanging open.

"What the hell was that?"


	7. Chapter 7

John's POV

Alex seemed happy after her little performance and decided to come inside and grab something to eat. Something was still on my mind though. I kept thinking about what she said, that the rest of us should join together and fight back. But I had no idea where the rest were. "Alex, do you know where the other four are exactly?"

After swallowing the food she was chewing she said. "No, but I've seen tell tale signs of where they were or could be. Like a story on the internet of a girl in South America, she saved a guys life in impossible circumstances then vanished. I'm pretty sure that was one of us."

"So you don't know how to find them?"

"Not without getting up close and personal with the Mogs. You see Amelia didn't get a chance to tell me everything I needed to know so I'm sort of out of the loop right now."

"So basically things aren't too good right now."

"Nope. Suppose all anyone can do now is wait around for now until something happens."

While we were talking I noticed that Sam was watching Alex the whole, he was either really interested in what she had to say or just really interested in her. My bets were on the second guess.

Sam looked seriously shocked when she turned to him to ask him some questions. "So Sam, I'm guessing you managed to get into this secret because you're like an alien fan or something."

Sam was actually blushing when he answered and I was trying not to laugh. "Well sort of, I kind of worked it out what he was and confronted him."

"But you didn't go running to the police shouting ET."

"No way."

"But seriously although this is real I wouldn't believe _all _the alien stories you see I mean crop circles and probing, get real. Like any alien would fly millions of light years to draw pretty pictures in fields and look at someone's butt." Alex said while shaking her head.

"Well yeah... I guess you have a point there."

"Hey, since you're into this sort of thing I bet I have a few things in that bag over there that you will like."

"Really?"

"Yeah sure, I'll show you."

The two of them got up and left the room to go look at whatever she had to show him. I stayed to talk to Henri. When she was gone he looked up and said. "You seen happy now she's here."

"Yeah I am, just really glad I've finally met another Lorien."

"Me too. But you know if she was looking for us then so could some of the others. Surely another has had the same thoughts as Alex."

"Or the same loss."

Henri looked sad for a second before sighing. "Yeah I know it must be awful for her. I remember Amelia a little and I know she would have taken of Alex well, most caring woman you could ever meet."

"I think Alex picked that up from her."

"Yeah... I bet Sam thinks that too." Henri smirked at me before we both started laughing.

"You noticed too then."

"Oh yeah."

"Well-"

I stopped short as the sound of scratching on the roof hit our ears. Someone was actually on the roof, this couldn't be good.


End file.
